


The Hawke Vigilante

by GrizzlyWaterFrame



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyWaterFrame/pseuds/GrizzlyWaterFrame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke hears of trouble in Kirkwall after years of his absence. Crime is at an all time high and Aveline could be in danger. Read this thrilling tale of how Hawke comes back to save Kirkwall from its own destruction while seeing some old friends along the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hawke Vigilante Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-Fic so I hope you guys like it! I will try to consistently post each chapter two or three times a week. Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age Two, or Dragon Age Inquisition characters. All rights are to the amazing, genius team of BioWare! 
> 
> What You Should Know BeforeHand:  
> Male Hawke  
> Rogue Hawke  
> Rejected by Aveline for Romance due to Donnic

It had been 3 years. 3 damn years since he had left Kirkwall and split from everyone, Isabela, Varric, Fenris, Bethany, Merrill, and of course Aveline. The woman he could never get over, nor wanted to for that matter. Hawkes heart still ached when he thought of when Aveline had chosen Donnic over him, did she even realize how much he actually cared for her? He would have told her before he left Kirkwall, but she had married Donnic and he did not want to confuse her since she was so happy. 

He was quickly starting to feel depressed just thinking about it, so he decided to think about something else. Hawke had been exploring the world alone with his trusty hound Champion, and he only wrote to Bethany. For some reason Hawke just did not want to be found by anyone. 

The sun was beginning to rise so Hawke decided to pack up camp and restock his supplies at a nearby village. As he got up to leave he looked at the one thing he always kept on him. The shield of the former templar Wesley. Aveline thought he had sold it, which she hated him for but he truly had kept it and was going to return it to her, but never got the chance after the Mage-Templar Battle in Kirkwall. 

Hawke finished packing up and walked through the tall fresh green grass with his faithful hound at his side, ready for another day of adventure. 

"Did you hear about how bad crime is in Kirkwall? Turns out they are not recovering very well after the whole Mage-Templar war thing." Hawke overheard as he entered village. 

"Yeah, every noble trying to become Viscount caused a lot of shady business in Hightown, rumor has it that over half the guards are dirty and being paid out by different thug groups." 

Hawke could not believe what he was hearing, had things really gotten that bad in Kirkwall since he left? If this was true, he had to go back, for Kirkwall's sake and Aveline's. With all this corruption in the guards was Aveline even still alive? Hawke couldn't bare the thought. 

He restocked then looked down at his hound. 

"Looks like we are off to Kirkwall boy!"


	2. Boat Ride to Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke is on his way to Kirkwall! The boat ride is a bit rough however as he takes a ship full of Dwarven thugs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know the first chapter was short so this one is a bit longer! Really appreciate everyone interested in this, please leave me reviews on how im doing since this is my first fanfic. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age Two, or Dragon Age Inquisition characters. All rights are to the amazing, genius team of BioWare!

Hawke immediately found a ship heading to Kirkwall, he boarded it with Champion and prepared himself for the 3 week journey.

The first week was not so bad, Hawke made friends with a couple of dwarven thugs looking to join the criminal fun in Kirkwall. He knew he would have to kill them but not right then because dead bodies do not smell good rotting on a ship for 3 weeks. Hawke learned that the hard way on his first trip to Kirkwall…… damn those sodding Templars who tried to attack Bethany during the first ship ride to Kirkwall.

“Why are you headin’ to Kirkwall my fellow rogue?” said the Dwarf named Scar

Hawke guessed that he had gotten the nickname Scar from the giant cut that had healed over his right eye.

“Oh me?” Hawke asked surprised by the politeness of the Dwarf.

“Does it look like there is any other rogue here? Damn humans are so dumb.”

Well there goes the politeness… Hawke knew which thug he was killing first once they get off the ship.

“I am going to check up on an old friend.” Hawke stated, meaning to be vague because if these thugs knew he was going to Kirkwall to kill criminals and make Kirkwall safe again, they would sure attack him then and there.

With that said the rest of the two week journey was fine, many games of wicked grace were played on bored and no one really cared to talk about their personal lives anymore except for who had slept with the most women. 

Hawke had avoided that conversation.

Well it was fine until someone decided to check out the rare Templar shield Hawke had brought along.  
“Get away from that!” Hawke yelled angrily

“By the maker,” one of the Dwarves said in awe, “where did you find a thing like this? These shields sell for a lot on the market, I will pay 10 sovereigns for it!”

“It is not for sale!” Hawke yelled as he ripped the shield out of the ignorant Dwarf’s hands.

That caused quite the stir among the other dwarves.

“Ahhhh, looks like the Dog Lord has something we want,” said Scar “and what we want…. We get!”

All the dwarves pulled out daggers and swords, ready to charge at Hawke. There were about 10 of them and Hawke knew he could take them. Hawke pulled out his two sharp daggers that almost looked like pick axes from their shape.

“Luckily we are almost to Kirkwall!” Hawke said cunningly, “So I do not need to worry about the smell.”

Hawke quickly used two throwing daggers and hit two of the Dwarves right in between their eyes. As a warrior carrying a giant war hammer came to smash down on him, Hawke side-stepped and the inexperienced, over-confident Dwarf lost his balance and fell of the edge of the boat.

That left seven.

Hawke leaped over the back of a another warrior and slit his throat from behind. He saw two Dwarves rushing at him from two different sides. “This is too easy” Hawke thought.

He stepped out of the way last minute and the Dwarves ended up stabbing each other right in their chests. 

Four left.

Hawke was suddenly surrounded by three Dwarves and he quickly threw down a smoke bomb, then whirlwinded with his blades, simultaneously cutting each of their throats.

One left.

“Oh Scar, I may be a dumb human and dirty Dog Lord, but it seems I have bested you and your crew!”

Scar shivered in the corner begging for mercy.

However, he received none from Hawke.


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke finally arrives in Kirkwall, now he must find a place to stay and figure out what he is going to do to help save his city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I am making the chapters longer as we go on just to let you know. Also, I promise there will be some Hawke/Aveline moments in the next chapter! I would appreciate reviews so I know how to improve this story. Thanks again!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age Two, or Dragon Age Inquisition characters. All rights are to the amazing, genius team of BioWare!

Hawke and his Mabari, Champion, finally arrived at the docks of Kirkwall late at night. Hawke hid under his hood and quickly tossed the dwarves bodies onto the street for the guards to clean up later. 

Champion whimpered once he realized where they were.

“I know lil’ guy, we have a lot of bad memories here but this was once our home so we must protect it like we did back in the day.” 

Champion stopped whimpering and perked up a bit as they observed their surroundings. Hawke noticed that there had been no repair attempts in Lowtown, Darktown, the Gallows, and Docks since the battle. Concrete walls were chipped, wooden structures were crushed and rotted. 

As they wandered the streets at night, Hawke peered up at the statue that had seem untouched. The statue of himself with the Arishok’s head below his foot. 

“Aveline must of forced the guards to preserve this, figures.” Hawke whispered to himself.

Aveline was always a good friend to Hawke, but Hawke had always wanted more. However, Hawke cared about Aveline so much he would rather have her in his life even just as a friend then not at all.

It was still nightfall so Hawke decided to venture into Hightown to see his old estate. He noticed a noble family had moved in and Hawke saw four little children sleeping in the room he used to call his own. This made Hawke smile, even after all the bad things that had happened here there was still hope for a new beginning for Kirkwall. 

As Hawke was leaving, he noticed an Elf covered in cloth wraps trying to break into the back window. Hawke jumped at him.

“What do you think you are doing?” Hawke aggressively said to the Elf.

“I claimed this house first newcomer, back off.”

That's not going to happen. Hawke thought to himself.

Right before Hawke was about to slit the Elf’s throat one of the children from inside the house awoke and was watching them.

“Damn it, now you have awoken the children you idiot!” Cursed the Elf

The Elf ran and Hawke ran off after him to see where his hideout was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawke had followed the Elf all the way to the Elven Alienage. The Elf ran into a familiar house which appeared to be his headquarters.

Champion barked at the sight of the house.

It was Merrill's old house that they had approached. Memories flashed through Hawkes head of times when he would stop by her house and she would apologize over and over for being a bad host, even though it never bothered Hawke.

Hawke picked the lock quietly and slid into the house unseen. Five elves sat in the house showing off stolen goods from that night.

“Empty-handed again I see, Wakeley?” said one of the elves to the Elf Hawke had been following.

“It wasn’t my fault this time, some Fereldan came and woke up the damn children while I was trying to break in.”

“Excuses, excuses.” The elves teased.

“I didn’t know anymore Fereldans were coming back in town, any idea who it was?”

“I swear I recognized him, he had a shortly trimmed dark brown beard with a tattoo over his right eye, and short messy brown hair. Also, he had a scar over his left eye.” Answered Wakeley.

“Wait, was the tattoo two black streaks under the eye, and two above the eye?” One elf asked with a worry in his voice.

“Yes it was actually, why?”

 

“By the Dread Wolf! That was the Champion of Kirkwall we have to get out of here!”

They all ran to the door and Hawke stood there with his daggers out.

“Now, now that is not a very nice welcome back gesture for me, is it now, Hawke cunningly said I am afraid I must reciprocate the feelings.” 

Hawke killed each of them in a matter of minutes then dragged all of their bodies out back. The house was now empty and actually was in pretty good shape. The roof had been fixed, and the floor had no more cracks. There was a few beds in there and Hawke chose the most comfortable one to sleep in that night alongside his hound.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawke woke up to sun peering into the house through one of the windows. After Hawke stretched out a bit and ate some charred nug he looked around.

“I guess no one lives here now, maybe this is where I will set up camp. What do you think boy?”

Champion barked in agreement and ate the rest of the charred nug.

“Then it is settled, however I was too easily recognized before and if I want to help this city I need to stay undercover, no one can know I am here until this city is fixed. Not even Aveline. We better check up on her.”

Hawke went through his bag and pulled out an old, but familiar set of armor. It was black and had red streaks, it was light so it would help him stay quiet. It also had a hood over the top so no one would be able to see his face as long as it was up.

Hawke set up a couple of traps in the house just in case anyone tried to break in before he left to go see Aveline. 

“Time to see an old friend Champ.”


	4. A Familiar Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke checks up on Aveline, then puts up his hood as he takes on his first crime group in Kirkwall.

Hawke walked through the shadows, making sure to stay unnoticed as he headed to the Viscount's Keep. 

Once Hawke reached the entrance he slid around to the side to peek through a small window.   
The window was in the Guard Captain’s office so if he were to find her anywhere, it would be there. 

The room looked exactly the same. Well maybe a bit messier. Hawke thought.

The two red, rectangular rugs outlined with a golden string were still there. The bookshelves containing documents and the history of the Guards were still up against the back wall. The portrait of a woman was still hung up on the wall even though Hawke still had no idea who she was. And finally, the large wooden desk cluttered with papers and ink where Hawke would sit on when he would flirt and tease with Aveline.

“You know, Aveline, you have come such a long way…. You continue to impress me with your endeavors and well….. I am just glad you are still with me… I like having you around.”

Hawke clearly remembered that moment like it was yesterday, it was the most he had ever seen her blush. She is so cute when she blushes… He also remembered the exact spot in which she had kissed him after he had helped her and Donnic finally have a relationship. 

She was so close to being yours! Why would you help Donnic seize her you coward. That was one thing Hawke thought over and over everyday. 

Because what if he hadn’t helped them? What if he could be married to Aveline now, living happily ever after in Kirkwall or some place in the world?

However, Hawke knew Aveline wanted to be with Donnic and that he would make her happy. That is all Hawke has ever wanted for Aveline, happiness. Even if it meant he did not get his own, sort of like a sacrifice, Hawke thought. 

Suddenly, a familiar figure came crashing through the door of the office. The most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The long red hair tied up at the bottom, with a red band around her forehead. Her light green, almost hazel eyes that always seemed to see right through Hawke.

No matter how hard Hawke tried to hide his sadness or pain, Aveline always saw it.

And finally, the precious tiny freckles around her eyes that seemed to have been sprinkled lightly onto her face by The Maker himself.

“I need those reports now, Guard! And someone please go clean the bodies from the Elven Alienage and the Dwarves from the docks!” Avelines strong, but gentle voice commanded.

Oops, guess that was my doing.. Hawke murmured to himself.

As soon as Champion noticed who was in the room he was ready to pounce and give her a sloppy kiss and tackle her.

“I am sorry buddy but we have to stay hidden for a while, I promise we will see her later though.” Hawke said to his dog.

Champion whined but understood.

Aveline sat down at her desk and took a big sigh. She started to go through reports of the trouble Hawke had stirred up the night before until Donnic walked in.

“Hello Darling, is there anything in particular you would like me to do today? I have already finished my report from the robberies that occurred last week. I figured out it was this group of elves who I believe may be staying hidden in the Elven Alienage.”

“Someone got to them first Dear, and someone also intercepted the boat we were tracking containing the Dwarves we were going to arrest. It seems odd that both these killings occurred last night, it is probably nothing though.” Aveline sighed

“I see… Well I will continue on my regular route then and see you at home around dinner.” Donnic then proceeded to snatch a quick kiss from Aveline then continued on his way.

Hawkes heart hurt when he saw them kiss, wishing that it could be him kissing Aveline, wishing it could be him meeting her at dinner every night and sharing the same home as her.

Aveline looked over the reports one last time then headed out. Hawke had already checked the schedules and knew Aveline had about an hour meeting with some Noblemen. 

He took this chance to slide into the office through the window and copy down names of some of the worst crime lords in Kirkwall, and other cases that seemed very difficult for the Guards to close.

While looking through the desk he saw a map marked with little notes.

Hawke not in Haven… Bethany says he does not want to be found.

Aveline was looking for him? He remembered when they had split after the Battle…

“Hawke where are you going to go?”

“As far away from here as possible, this place has only brought me pain and I am now considered a criminal for killing both Orsino and Meridith.”

“But we can explain that it was not your fault! You tried for peace but they both attacked you first! I am sure they will understand Hawke!”

“I can only take so much Aveline…. Thank you for being a true friend… And please… For my sake… Be happy.”

With that, Hawke turned and left with his hound beside him. A tear had rolled down his eye when he saw how much pain he was bringing to Aveline by leaving, but he could not stay. He was a criminal, that city had made him work in Servitude for a year, then took his sister away from him. It killed his mother and was the city where his heart was broken into pieces by the one woman he cared about most. He couldn’t take it anymore so he left, and intended to leave for good.

But now here I am. Brought back to the city that tore me down and built me back up. All because the one woman who broke me is still what helped build me and I need to know she is safe. I need to keep her safe. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Hawke geared up ready to take on the crime he had helped create. With his hood up he walked out. Alone. He did not even bring Champion along, he would be too noticeable and may give them away. 

First on his list was a small group of assassins who had started working for some nobles. Not only did the assassins take out the target they were hired to kill, but their whole family. Children, wives, and even the servants. 

From what Hawke had gathered they seemed to be pinpointed to one location, the once safe territory where Anders would heal those who had been turned away. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

As Hawke entered Darktown, he ran into a couple of lowlife thugs belonging to no big group that tried to kill Hawke for his goods. Little did they know who they were picking a fight with and Hawke finished them off with a single flick of his wrist.

Once Hawke made it to the headquarters of the group he peered in and saw the assassins all conversing their next targets.

“Alright boys, this is the biggest one yet. We have just been hired to assassinate the Guard Captain!” One of the assassins said.  
“Andrastes tits how are we going to do that?” A few grunted.

“Simple, the person who hired us left us with her schedule and a layout of her house and office.”

This must be from dirty guard. I for damn sure am gonna find out who and slit their throat personally. Hawke thought.

“Who placed the order?” asked one of the assassins.

“It was anonymous, but trust me the pay for this one is big. If we don’t do it soon, the employer is going to find another group so we have to move fast.” answered the one who seemed to be the leader of the group. 

“With that being said, we should all get a good night’s rest because tomorrow we will sketch out a plan of action.” the leader added.

Hawke knew this was his time to act.

“Not so fast!” Hawke yelled while throwing two daggers and killing two different assassins.

“No one is going to lay a hair on that woman!” 

“Looks like we got a little obstacle boys, lets finish him off then continue on with our plan, I get dibs on his daggers.” said the Leader.

They all rushed towards him with daggers out.

“What kind of assassins go for a head on attack?” Hawke jokingly said as he threw down a smoke bomb and swiftly killed each of the assassins. 

Well except for the leader.

“Now, where did you get this information, who placed this order, what did they look like?” Hawke demanded as he held a knife to the Leader’s throat.

“I don’t know! A box was placed on our doorstep with the maps and schedules along with the order.”

“Show me the box full of schedules and maps then.”

The scarred assassin listened. He pulled out the box of information as Hawke kept the knife to his head. 

“Here this is all I have, please will you just let me go?” 

“I am afraid I cannot do that.” Hawke said as he slit the throat of the man.

With that done, Hawke headed back to his new home in the Alienage with the information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I am posting a lot this week because I know next week I am going to be very busy so I may not be able to put up that much. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age Two, or Dragon Age Inquisition characters. All rights are to the amazing, genius team of BioWare!


	5. Follow the Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke meets a new friend before he leaves to go find whoever wants Aveline dead. Afterwards, he runs into some trouble during his search!

Hawke opened the box and and saw that it contained schedules and maps that looked like exact replicas of the real things. The box they were contained in was very odd, it had green strands of lace and a gold reflection to it. It also smelled a lot like ash from a fire.

I wonder if Champion can smell this and lead me to its point of origin? Hawke thought.

It was still dark out and morning would come in a few hours, but Hawke would waste no time on getting rid of someone who wants to kill Aveline.

He handed Champion the box and papers while ordering the hound to smell and locate the box’s home. Champion immediately had the scent and just as they were going to head out, there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, Wakeley you in there? I know you guys have had some bad runs but come on it's been a week and we need to get back in the robbery game before all the good stuff is taken.” Said the voice outside the door.

It must be an accomplice of the elves that previously owned this house.

Hawke impersonated the Elf, Wakeley as best he could so he could lure the Elf inside into a trap.

“Come on in we have been planning a big score all week!” Hawke said cleverly.

“All right but this better not be another one of those Bone Pit Mine situations, because we almost got our asses burned off by a dragon and still came out with nothing!”

The Elf walked in, and immediately pulled out his sword at the sight of Hawke.

“Who in the Maker's ass are you? And what did you do with my friends?” Questioned the Elf.

“Well I have been called a few things. Hawke, The Champion of Kirkwall, Dog Lord, idiot, and the list goes on… Oh wait! I am also called the man who is going to kill you.” Hawke said with a little laugh in his voice.

“Easy, easy… You are the Champion of Kirkwall? Do you remember helping my Father and Sister escape from the Magistrate’s Son?”

Hawke did remember this, but it did not really excuse this Elf for being a criminal.

“Look, my name is Nardual and I know you may think it doesn’t matter that you have helped out my family before because I am still a petty criminal, but I have an offer for you and in return you will not kill me.” Nardual pleaded.

“Alright… I’m listening.” Hawke said.

“I will give you all the names of all the corrupt guards I know of, and I promise I will stop stealing! I will even help you catch other bad guys! Please, I do not want to be killed and already owe you for saving my sister’s life.”

Hawke thought for a second….. This is a good deal… and it's not like this kid is a murderer, just a thief who could easily change his ways. 

“All right, I except. I could use some help ridding the streets of this criminal scum. Do you have a place to stay? Cause this is kind of my home base so if you are going to be assisting me, you might as well stay here.”

“Are you serious! Yes! This is great, I promise Hawke we are going to do amazing things, me and you and your Mabari!”

Champion happily barked when he heard the last part.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Nardual. And now that I think about it… Since I cannot be seen around the City, you can eavesdrop in public for me and let me know if anything of interest comes up.” Hawke said.

“Perfect! Well what is first on our list to do?”

“This first job is personal, so just hold down the fort and find out any information if possible about any crime.” 

With that said, Hawke had Champion walk out the door to start their search for whoever wanted Aveline dead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The scent had lead them to Hightown. The sun was almost up so they had to hurry if they wanted to stay undetected.

Champion picked up something big and began to growl as they got closer.

“Shhhh.. Boy, we do not want them to hear us.” Hawke whispered to his hound.

Champion stopped growling and they peaked around the corner slowly to see who was there. There was nobody, but a small house that was hidden away from all the Noblemen’s estates. 

Suddenly a group of assassins crawled down from the roofs of houses.   
“We heard about a man running around like some Vigilante, killing off criminals and some of our own.” Said one of the assassins.

Without time to respond they all attacked Hawke.

Again with the head on attack?!? Assassin's these days really must suck. Hawke thought.

Hawke easily killed them each with a few swift swings of his blades as Champion ripped out the throats of the stragglers who tried to run away.

“Hey! What are you doing over there!” A guard yelled as he stormed over to Hawke.

“Run boy!” Hawke yelled.

Champion could easily outrun the guards so he ran right past them and headed back to the Alienage, however Hawke was almost surrounded and he was not about to kill guards that may be innocent. Hawke was also surrounded by dead assassins so this may have looked a bit incriminating.

“What is going on here!” Yelled a stern voice.

It was Aveline, she was pushing through the group of guards surrounding Hawke to survey the scene herself.

“Who are you? I appreciate you taking out these assassin’s but we are going to have to take you in.” Aveline authoritatively said with a touch of understanding in her voice.

Hawke had no idea what to do, he looked around a saw a few ledges he could easily jump on and get away from the guards by running on the rooftops. 

However, something inside of him needed to say something to Aveline even though she did not know it was him.

“I am afraid I cannot do that. I want to protect this city as much as you and I cannot do that behind bars… See you around Captain.” Hawke then proceeded to throw down a smoke bomb and climb onto the roof of a nearby estate and ran away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Hawke was back at his home in the Alienage, he took a deep breathe, those were really the first words he had said to Aveline in years. He laughed at that. It was almost like the first time they met when Hawke was trying to convince Aveline’s husband at the time, Wesley to back off from his sister.  
“Look you All Mighty Templar, you are hurt and we are all just trying to make it out of Ferelden.” Hawke had said teasingly.

“He is right Darling, The Maker will understand.” Aveline had softly said.

Just like then, Aveline wanted the right thing to be done even if it may have bent the rules. Because as she said before, The Maker will understand. 

That is why Hawke knew she would let him run, even though Hawke had trained her how to evade a smoke cloud to get your target. 

Aveline just did not want to catch the Vigilante that happened to be getting more work done in a week than the guards had in 3 years.

“How did your personal job go? Your dog got here before you so I hope nothing went wrong.” Nardual asked.

“It got a little out of hand, I have to head back somewhere tonight to finish it up, but then we can get into other business.”

Hawke then laid down to rest after a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if you have any suggestions or comments on this story! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age Two, or Dragon Age Inquisition characters. All rights are to the amazing, genius team of BioWare!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke has earned some fame in the Elven Alienage for his Vigilante acts, however this new found fame is not biding well with the Guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So as I said before, I have a very busy weekend, and a busy upcoming week so do not expect as many chapters posted as last week. Thanks for reading! Comment any suggestions or comments about the reading below!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age Two, or Dragon Age Inquisition characters. All rights are to the amazing, genius team of BioWare!

Hawke awoke to a sudden commotion from the community area of the Elven Alienage. 

“What is going on Nardual?” Hawke asked.

“It seems some elves are picking a fight with guards.” He answered.

“Well we cannot have that.” Hawke stated

Hawke proceeded to put on his armor, making sure to cover his face with his hood. He finally snatched up his daggers and headed out the back door.

“You guards do not care for us! We could all get slaughtered and you would not care!” Shouted one of the elves.

“Listen, I understand there has been miscommunications between the Alienage and the Guard but..”

“Miscommunication! We have had filthy thugs running around our streets for years now, and finally it took some Vigilante to clear them out! This guy might as well be the entire Guard because he has done more than you petty guards would ever do for us Elves!” 

Hawke decided to step in before it became physical.

“Enough! Without the Guards we will have no order in this city, however these Elves are right, The Guards need to step up before even more innocents get hurt.” Hawke said in an unrecognizable voice.

The guard walked over to Hawke, Hawke made a gesture to the guard when he became too close. The guard stepped back.

“You are just another filthy criminal, you may be harming the guilty but it still makes you a criminal. You are just a coward who will not show his face, you wannabe hero.” said the guard with a venomous tone.

“I am just doing what is right so this city can be safe again.” Hawke said with confidence.

“I should have you arrested you filthy mongrel, you are lucky we haven’t identified you yet so we cannot just take random people with a hood over their face from the streets.”

With that the Guard turned and walked out of the Alienage.

“You are really him then? The Vigilante?” Asked one of the Elves

Hawke did not answer, he just turned around and walked away until he was sure no one was following him and headed back home.

\-----------------------------------------------------

That night, Hawke geared up to check back on the house that Champion had lead him to the night before. 

When Hawke reached the house, there were a few more guards stationed there, which was expected. However, he was able to slide right past them until he reached the back window of the house and he peaked in.

Hawke was not prepared for what he saw next.

He saw a familiar man walk in and set down his sword. His brown swoopy hair, and stubble on his cheeks. Brown eyes that Hawke had grown to hate but accept. 

It couldn’t be…. 

Hawke stared for another minute to make sure he was seeing the right man, hoping he was wrong on who he saw, but had no luck.

Donnic Hendyr was the man who lived in the House.

Suddenly Aveline walked in with a sigh and set down her sword next to Donnics. 

“How was your day my dear?” asked Donnic as he reached in for a kiss.

“Tiring, I thought we could ignore this Vigilante but now with Elves uprising about it, I may need to find out who he is.”

“Yes, he has been quite the pain.” Donnic murmured.

“Have you had trouble with him in your route?” asked Aveline.

“Ah no, just in general with the whole extra reports needing to be done.” Donnic said nervously as if he was lying. 

Which he is, if I am right. Hawke thought

Hawke did not want to believe it was Donnic who wanted Aveline dead, I mean it wouldn’t even make sense… Donnic is her husband! Hawke battled in his thoughts.

Hawke was going to dig deeper because he could not just kill Aveline’s husband and then walk into her office like no big deal.

Hawke was so focused on his thoughts that he did not even notice when Aveline had walked out and saw him.

“You! Who are you?... Wait, I do not want to scare you away but I need answers.” Aveline said in an awkward way.

Hawke cleared his throat so he could mask his real voice. It was still too early for Aveline to know it was him under the hood.

“I cannot tell you who I am, not yet anyway……. But you need to know that I have come to help this city become safe.”

“I...I.. I see.” Aveline said unsurely, “Look I should be arresting you, but there is something different with you.. I agree with what you are doing, but I just ask that you try your best to stay out of the Guard’s way.”

“I will try, but you must understand that I may have to step on some toes in order to clean up this city. You are probably already aware of the corrupt guards in your ranks.” Hawke said.

“Yes, I know but some of them are just doing it to earn money in this rough time. I ask that you do not kill them but instead turn in evidence so I can personally arrest them myself.”

“And what if they are not just doing it to get by, what if they have killed or are planning on killing innocents?” Hawke asked, partially referring to Donnic and some other guards.

“Look, I cannot give you permission to do it… but I personally understand.” Aveline said, “My husband is probably wondering what I am doing out here for so long, so I will see you around. Just knock on this same window around this time at night if you have any evidence to bring.”

“Very well Aveline… Good night.” Hawke turned to walk away.

“How do you know me by that name, I have not been called that name in years except by my Husband…” She questioned.

Hawke did not realize this, but he kind of was enjoying this mysterious game he just started with Aveline.

He turned his head and smirked a little, then ran off into the night.


	7. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke decides to grab a drink at a familiar bar before continuing his quest to save Aveline. However, things do not go as planned and Hawke is reunited with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, but I am going out of town for a few days and I will have no internet connection so sorry if I do not post anything until Friday! I promise I will post more than one chapter on Friday to make up for the days I missed out on. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age Two, or Dragon Age Inquisition characters. All rights are to the amazing, genius team of BioWare!

Hawke had just returned back to the Alienage after the events of that night.

“So is your personal work finished yet?” Asked Nardual as he stirred in his bed.

“I am afraid not, this has become far more complicated than I had anticipated.” Hawke replied.

“Well just let me know if I can help.” 

Hawke thought for a moment.

“Well actually there is something you could do. Ask some of your Guard contacts about the relationship of The Guard named Donnic, and the Guard Captain. And more than just they are married, but how their marriage is and about any past arguments that may have occurred.”

“I will get right on it!” Nardual said excitedly, happy that he finally was tasked with a job.

Hawke then crawled into his bed with his hound curled up by his feet and fell asleep. He had hoped for a peaceful sleep, however a certain dream that was all too real had kept him up.

“Mother? How are you here? You are dead?” Hawke said in his dream.

“You will fail her just as you failed me.”

“Mother? What are you talking about?”

“If you had been faster, or smarter, or stronger you could have saved me but you failed me. And now you will fail her.”

“Mother this must be a dream….. I tried my hardest to save you, you must know that!”

“You….. Will…… Fail…..” 

Hawke had woken up with Nardual shaking him.

“What is wrong Hawke? Why were you screaming?”

“Just a nightmare, nothing more.” Hawke replied in an unconvincing voice.

What just happened? I did not fail mother and I will not fail Aveline…. But what if I could have been faster, or smarter, or stronger? What if I was to blame for my mother's death? What if I cause Aveline’s death or am not strong enough to stop it. No, I will be strong, I will not fail.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was around noon, and even though Hawke wanted to stay hidden, he really needed to get some sunlight. Hawke wore a disguise that kept him from looking like himself and kept him from looking like the Vigilante. 

Hawke strolled down the streets of Lowtown until he found himself outside a familiar bar. 

The Hanged Man.

Hawke laughed to himself a bit as he recalled memories of his times with Varric and Isabela here. He then stepped inside the establishment and smelled the familiar scent of alcohol and dried blood from multiple bar fights.

Hawke pulled up a seat at the bar and waved over for a beer. As he chugged it down he overheard an argument coming from the bedroom area.

“Back off, I got your money but you sure ain’t gettin any of it!” One voice exclaimed

“No money, then no life for you!” The opposing voice yelled.

Hawke jumped in to prevent anything from happening.

“What is going on here?” Hawke questioned.

“This sodding Dwarf will not give the money that I rightfully earned!” Preached the Human.

“Is that so?” Asked Hawke as he gave the Dwarf a disappointing glance.

“He killed innocents in the job! My boss does not allow things like that. And someone else completed the job before you even arrived at the scene!” The Dwarf exclaimed.

“But the job was done! A few casualties is nothing!” argued the Human.

“Enough!” Hawke yelled then turned to the Human, “You will not get paid a penny because you killed innocents which was obviously not the job you were hired for according to the Dwarf. However, I will let you live if you quit this awful Assassin charade you are playing.”

“What makes you think I will listen to you!” The Human grunted.

“I will have to kill you if you try me.” Hawke warned

“Then show me what you got you mongrel.” Said the Human as he lurched to attack Hawke.

Hawke evaded the attack and stabbed the Human in the throat. However, to Hawke’s surprise the Human used his last breath to stab Hawke in the arm. The blade was poisoned so Hawke immediately fell to his knees, and before he knew it he blacked out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“He is waking up! Go get the boss, he is going to want to see this guy.” Ordered a voice.

Hawke tried to force himself out of the bed and escape but the poison used on him had really drained his energy. Hawke gave up and laid down, then he noticed one of the voices around him was the Dwarf he had saved at The Hanged Man.

“Do not worry friend, we are going to heal you in no time… Thanks for saving my life by the way, my name is Hergit.”

“No problem..” Hawke muttered as he pushed himself up so he could sit up straight in the bed.

“Our boss wants to meet you before you leave, I mean not like you are in any condition to leave anyway.” said Hergit

Hergit handed Hawke some food and water to help him regain his strength. 

“Thank you for your help Hergit, I probably was hard to carry out of the bar.” chuckled Hawke

“Yes, but it was the least I could do for you after you had saved my life. I am not much of a fighter as you have picked up on.”

“What kind of operation does your boss run here anyway?” asked Hawke.

“This is not some crime organization if that is what you are thinking, our little group of about 5 Dwarves are trying to boost the economy in Kirkwall. People pay us for favors, and we put that money back into the City’s businesses and such. The Boss is real good at the merchant stuff.” explained Hergit.

“Were you completing one of these “favors” when I found you?” 

“No, that kind of work you walked in on is very rare for us, however we received a tip about a group of assassins trying to take out the Guard Captain. The Boss is friends with her so we hired another assassin to take out the group of assassins trying to take out the Guard Captain. Turns out someone had gotten to them first, and that lowlife scum thought it would be okay to kill some innocents claiming it was under our order.” Hergit answered.

“I see, well then I would be honored to meet this Boss of yours.”

“Very well, he is on his way so I best be going. Thank you again stranger! Hopefully we will see each other again on better terms.” Hergit said as he left the room.

Hawke found himself drifting off again but did not want to fall asleep with this Boss heading over, it would probably not be the best first impression.

This Boss is friends with Aveline? Maybe he could help me protect her. Either way, this guy sounds pretty nice especially since he is helping out Kirkwall so much in the economic department.

Suddenly, a couple of Dwarves entered through the door behind another Dwarf who must have been the boss. 

Wait is that---?

“Hello Fereldan, I heard you helped out one of my Dwarves, and I feel it is only right that I thank you personally and help you heal from your wounds.”

The Dwarf wore a red V-neck shirt with golden buttons going down the middle underneath his maroon jacket. The Dwarf had reddish blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. There was also a golden earring pierced into each ear. Across his neck was a necklace which presented a ring in the in the center, tied all around his neck by brass ball chains. Finally, there was a finely crafted wooden crossbow strung on his back.

It is Varric!

Varric must not have realized it was Hawke, especially with his disguise on and it had been years since they had seen each other.

Will he be mad if he realizes it is me and I haven’t talked to him in so long?

“Tell me, what are you doing here?” asked Varric.

“Well, you know when you make a mess you should help clean up.” Hawke said with a smirk.

Varric still had not picked up on the fact that he was talking to Hawke.

“So you spilled some milk, left for a bit, then came back to wipe it up?” Varric said jokingly. 

“Something like that, I mean it turns out the milk I spilled turned bad, and I mean really bad while I was gone.” Hawke responded speaking in a metaphor.

“Is that so? Well if there is anything I can do to help, let me know.” Varric responded.

“Actually, there is something you could do.” Hawke stood up, “I believe you promised me a drink right before we killed Orsino and Meredith.” 

“You son of a bitch! Hawke what in Andraste's ass are you doing here? Where have you been?” Varric yelled happily as he ran over to give his old friend a manly hug.

“I am sorry I stayed out of contact Varric, but I decided to keep to myself for a while…. I came back when I heard how bad things had gotten.” 

Varric motioned for his men to leave the room.

“Things are awful Hawke, I have been able to help keep some of the economic flow going but with all this crime it is almost impossible for anything to get done in this town. We do not even have a permanent Viscount! Almost all of our guards are corrupted and I just learned that someone is trying to kill Aveline.” Varric sighed as he sat down in a nearby chair and poured Hawke and himself a drink.

“Yes I have heard--.” Hawke started to talk but was cut off by Varric.

“Luckily this new Vigilante guy has come to the City, ever since he arrived business has been a lot smoother and I can see the crime rate already decreasing…. Wait a second… Hawke you son of bitch you are the damn Vigilante aren’t you?” Varric dumbfoundedly said as he only now came to that conclusion.

“What can I say, killing bad people is a specialty of mine so I thought why not! Anyways, I need as much information on Aveline you can give me.” Hawke pleaded.

“I do not have much, I don’t even know the idiot who is hiring these assassins to kill her.”

“I am afraid I have an idea of who… Donnic.” 

“Donnic! Hawke you must have gone crazy in these past few years. Donnic is her husband!” 

“I am going to look into it more, but I have solid evidence. I took the box that the employer had given to the assassins and had Champion track down where it came from, and it came from their own damn house!”

“I hate to say it Hawke, but I think you are right. I have been keeping tabs on Aveline and Donnic, you know just to make sure my friend is staying safe… And I found out that Donnic has been spending a lot of time in Darktown but whenever we try to see where he is going we lose him. Maybe you will have better luck, he usually goes every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night.”  
“Thank you Varric, I will leave immediately and hopefully get to the bottom of this. I will keep in touch about this whole thing, if you need anything I am staying in Merrill's old house with another elf named Nardual.”

“Hawke, before you leave…. I know that you used to have feelings for Aveline…”

“If you are asking if I still care about her that way, then the answer is yes. I still care about Aveline that way but I would never do anything to make her unhappy, I just need to know she is safe and make sure that she does not spend her life suffering like I do.”

“Hawke….” 

Before Varric could respond Hawke left the room and headed to Darktown to check on Donnic’s whereabouts.


	8. The Right Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke follows Donnic to the hidden place he has been running off to. Hawke will soon have to inform Aveline about Donnic, and things may not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got home early from my Vacation so I am able to post this chapter tonight! I will try to have another chapter up tomorrow as well. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age Two, or Dragon Age Inquisition characters. All rights are to the amazing, genius team of BioWare!

Hawke went to gather his gear at home before he caught up with Donnic. He was still very sore and weak from the poison, but Hawke could not delay any longer.

“Hawke! Where have you been?” Nardual asked as Hawke entered the house.

“I was with an old friend, and may have been poisoned but no worries!” Hawke said sarcastically

Champion noticed the new scent Hawke carried with him and barked excitedly once he realized whose scent it was.

“Yes buddy, I was with Varric. He says hello and gave me some treats for you.”

Champion barked happily then scarfed down a couple of the treats.

“Have you picked up anything on Donnic?” Hawke asked Nardual as he put on his armor and grabbed his daggers.

“Yes! Turns out that Donnic has been very upset with some of the decisions Aveline has been making and some say he is even cheating on her!” 

“Cheating? With whom?” Hawke questioned

“Some elven girl at the Blooming Rose. Also, Donnic has been trying to get Aveline to recommend some Noble as Viscount but Aveline will not have it.”

“Why would they want Aveline’s recommendation?”

“She is the only structure this city has anymore. She is looked up to by a lot of people, but because of this she has made a lot of enemies in politics.” Nardual replied

“Do you know the name of this Noble?” Hawke asked

“I am afraid not, I hear he is worse than Meredith so I have no idea why Donnic would support him.”

Hawke sighed and headed out, hopefully he would find out more about this Noble tonight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawke headed to Darktown to find Donnic and see what he was up to. Once Hawke found him, he stayed in the shadows and made sure not to loose him. Suddenly, Donnic jumped on top of a ledge and climbed up a wall onto a ledge.

No wonder the Dwarves always lost him! They are too short to see the ledge he climbed onto! This thought made Hawke laugh to himself, he was definitely going to tease Varric about this when he next saw him.

Hawke proceeded to follow in the same steps as Donnic until he found himself outside of an abandoned shack where Donnic whispered something to the door, and then was let in. Hawke looked around the sides of the house for windows to peek in but there were none.

Luckily for Hawke, there was a cellar door into the house and he was able to easily pick the lock and enter.

He was now below Donnic and whoever else he was with. Hawke could hear every word.

“This damn Vigilante is going to ruin us! He was seen outside my house the day after killing the assassins I hired! He is on to us! We need to find out who he is and kill him!” Donnic shouted angrily.

“You are right Donnic, I have hired a group of mercenaries to find out who this Vigilante is and kill him.” answered an unfamiliar voice

“Once this Vigilante is finished, we can go after Aveline.” Donnic stated

How could Donnic say such things? Even if he did not agree with her didn’t he still love her, even just a little? I mean it is his Wife for Andraste's sake! Hawke thought

“Remember Donnic, you must not raise suspicion. No more fights with Aveline, especially in public. Convince everyone that you love her more than anything and they will not even think you could be the one to kill her.” replied the same unfamiliar voice

“Alright, meet me back here at the same time in two days. Hopefully we will have that Vigilante gone by then.” Donnic said as he exited the shack.

However, the other person was still in the house. 

This may be my only time to strike, I will kill this man now.

As Hawke silently climbed up the steps he approached the man sitting at the table.

“Well, well isn’t this a surprise. The Vigilante has found me!” said the man as he sipped a glass of wine.

The man was obviously a Noble from the way he dressed, he had a large black beard with grey streaks. He was bald and wore pounds of gold jewelery all over his body. 

This must be the Noble that Nardual was talking about.

“Please have a seat young man, my name is Edward.” 

Hawke did not take a seat, he would not fall for this man’s cocky and persuading talk.

“Not the friendly type I see.” sighed Edward

Hawke peeked around at his surroundings and saw plans strung on the wall. There were names of guards who were under this man's command and all the mercenary groups he had in his pocket. This man basically had an army and Donnic was his right hand.

“You and me are a lot alike you know.” Edward continued to talk “We both want to save this city and we know that the Guards alone cannot do it. We must be the one’s to help this city. I have an army, uniting all criminals and those who do not work with me are killed. We basically already have our own new government. It is just that people like Aveline are too afraid of change, and are too naive to see that this is the only solution.”

“This is not the way, we are nothing alike. We cannot rebuild a city of crime by using crime. Two wrongs do not make a right.” Hawke stated confidently

“I see, you do not seem like someone I can persuade. Then we must be enemies I am afraid.” Edward said with a sigh “I guess we will meet again.”

Oh by Andraste’s ass this is not going down like some storybook tale.

“It was nice meeting you Edward. Have a nice night.” Hawke said and started to turn around but then quickly grabbed a dagger and threw it directly at Edward’s head. The dagger meet its target and Edward was now dead. 

I think I will leave this as a gift for Donnic when he returns in two days…. If he is still alive by then.

Hawke needed to deal with the impending Mercenary groups that were hired to kill him and other crime before he could continue this investigation though, because how could Hawke protect Aveline if he was dead? And he cannot just tell Aveline her Husband wants her dead without building some sort of trust with her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

About 3 weeks had passed and Hawke had helped Aveline take a lot of bad guys out. Whether it was sending them to prison, or killing them himself. In fact, Hawke would drop by Aveline’s house every other night and she would bring him out a beer. They would talk about cases and even joke around a bit. 

Multiple mercenaries had tried to kill the Vigilante under Donnic’s order. Thats right, Donnics. Donnic took Edwards spot as head of this little army they had created and was now putting all his strength at Hawke, which helped stall any attempts to kill Aveline.

However, Hawke knew he would have to tell Aveline about Donnic soon. He could tell that Donnic was getting restless and would kill Aveline himself any day now.

Hawke headed to Aveline’s house to tell her about Donnic. 

He reached her house and peered in the window. He saw Donnic acting way too happy to be home. 

Damn, he is taking the whole “Do not fight with Aveline.” thing to a whole new level.

Donnic kissed Aveline and went to bed saying he was very tired from his route. Hawke took this chance to climb into their house and sit on their living room couch until he was noticed. 

“What are you doing in my house! What if Donnic comes down!” Aveline yelled in a whisper.

“I bring news of someone who wants to kill you. I have proof (Hawke had grabbed all the plans from the shack).” Hawke said in a depressed voice, he hated being the one to have to tell her that her own Husband wanted her dead.

“Well who is it? Can I have the evidence?” Aveline begged

“It is not that simple Aveline.” Hawke said in a gentle voice

“How can it not be simple? You tell me a name and give me evidence, then I arrest them for attempted murder.” 

“I am sorry I have to be the one to tell you but it's…... ” Hawke struggled to get the name out of his mouth because he knew how much pain it would put Aveline in.

“It’s Donnic.” Hawke said it and was relieved to have it off his chest.

Aveline looked at the man in front of her, still having no idea of who it was. She was shocked and then her expression turned into fury.

“You dare accuse my own Husband of wanting to kill me! Donnic and I may have had a couple of arguments but we love each other and he would never do that to me!” Aveline was yelling and Hawke hoped Donnic could not hear them.

“Aveline please just listen to-” Hawke started to plead but was cut off.

“No, you will get out of my house now or I will have you arrested! I do not even know who you are! You think you have some authority over my own Husband? You expect me to trust you over my own Husband? You are crazy, get out of my house!” Aveline yelled as she started to grab her sword.

Hawke quickly ran through the window and disappeared into the night.


	9. The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is coming to an end. But who will Aveline believe, Donnic or Hawke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I am awful, I know I said I would post a chapter on Friday but I was not really feeling too great this weekend. Enjoy!

Hawke had ran back home after what had just occurred.

How could I have been so stupid? To think she would believe me over Donnic! Maybe she does need to know who I am…. 

Hawke decided it was time she knew who he was. He knew she would be mad for not revealing himself sooner but if Donnic found out it was him, he would kill Aveline right away just to spite Hawke.

But I will not be able to kill Donnic after I tell Aveline, so Aveline will not be safe! I need to tell her who I am without Donnic finding out. But how?

Hawke thought of many ideas, like just writing a note or stopping by while Donnic was on his route. 

Hawke wrote a letter to Aveline and headed to her house that night. He knocked on the window where she would usually meet him, but she did not come. He looked in the window and saw her. She definitely heard him but was ignoring him. Hawke made a pleading gesture and slid the letter under the window.

Aveline came over and grabbed the note, then ripped it up and threw it into the fire. 

That's it… Time to show her who I am if she won’t listen to me.

Just as Hawke was about to take off his hood, Donnic came down the stairs.

Donnic is supposed to be on route for another hour.. What is he doing here?

“It is really nice being able to spend more time with you love, since I changed routes.” Donnic said as he hugged Aveline.

Hawke could tell Aveline was being resistant, meaning that she was taking what Hawke said into consideration which was a good start. If she knew it was Hawke she would definitely believe him, she had to.

Hawke ran home needing to decipher a new plan since Donnic was about to finish the job. Hawke ran through his things trying to find something, he could not take off his hood with Donnic there, and she would not listen to him or read anything he wrote.

Then, he found it. 

The shield.

“Yes! The shield! She will have to know it is me if she sees Wesley’s shield in my hands!” Hawke yelled out in happiness.

“What is going on?” Nardual asked

“I am almost done with this problem Nardual, I need to head back to Hightown now.”

Hawke ran faster than he had before, jumping on top of rooftops and around corners with the shield on his back. When he finally reached Aveline’s house he saw them eating dinner.

When Aveline’s back was turned Hawke noticed Donnic slide something into her meal.

He is going to poison her!

Hawke ran to the door and kicked it open just as Aveline was about to take a bite.

“Stop!” Hawke yelled. “Your food has been poisoned!”

“You!” Donnic yelled as he got up to attack Hawke.

“Both of you stop! I have had enough, I do not know who you are! How do you expect me to trust you? I have known and loved my Husband for years, I have only known you for a few months.” Aveline exclaimed.

Hawke took a deep breath and paused for a second.

“But I have known and cared for you so much longer. You must believe me, I cannot tell you who I am in front of Donnic but let me leave you something and maybe you will believe me.” Hawke said gently.

He then proceeded to take the shield off his back and placed it on the table with care.

“Aveline, you must believe me. Donnic is a bad man and he plans on killing you just so he can gain control of Kirkwall!”

“Aveline, this man is crazy! I would never hurt you my love!” Donnic yelled

Aveline stood in shock, staring down at the shield. She pulled out her sword and pointed it at Donnic.

“Guardsman Donnic, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Guard Captain Aveline, and the corruption of Guard files.” Aveline said with an unsteadiness in her voice.

“You are crazy! Kirkwall will not survive without the leadership of crime! We will rise and take you both down! You damn Vigilante you have no proof! You have nothing on me!” Donnic screamed

“Silly Donnic, when you checked on Edward did you not realize all of your plans missing?” Hawke said cunningly.

Then Hawke walked over to Donnic and pulled something out of his pocket.

“And carrying illegal poisons on you definitely does not help you case.” 

“This is not over you ignorant fool! I will get out and kill you and everyone you love!” 

Aveline grabbed Donnic and put the sword near his back, pushing him to walk forward to the prison cells.

Hawke followed and that morning Donnic was tried with attempted murder, corruption of Guard files, and the murder of three other guards. Donnic would have been sent to be hung but since he was a guard he was given a life sentence in jail.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Hawke headed to Aveline’s house where he found her staring off into space while sitting on a couch.

“Aveline…” Hawke started to talk

“Why did you not tell me it was you Hawke? Why did you not contact me for three years? Why show up now?” Aveline muttered still staring off into space.

“I am sorry, if Donnic had found out it was me he would have tried to kill you sooner. He would have known all of my weaknesses. To answer your other questions, I was.. Well taking some time to myself after everything that had happened… I did not contact anyone but Bethany, I thought that I just needed to forget all of this. But then I heard how bad it had gotten here and I could not let my mistake ruin Kirkwall.” Hawke said sadly.

Aveline looked at Hawke noticing how much pain it brought him to think of what had happened all those years ago. 

“Hawke…..” Aveline started to talk but it was Hawkes turn to cut her off.

“But then I learned something while I was here. I learned that forgetting everything would not make it better, but accepting it and trying to fix what happened would. And I could not accept the fact that this city was going to shit because of me. I could not accept the fact that you could be in danger because of me. I… I can’t lose you Aveline. You are the only thing keeping me from going insane. I have lost everything, and I will not lose you.”

Aveline stood up and kissed Hawke.

“I was going to bring up getting a divorce with Donnic before you came into town anyway.” Aveline smiled

“Oh you little…” Hawke laughed as he kissed Aveline again.

Once their lips came apart Hawke looked down at Aveline. 

“I should go shouldn’t I?”

“Probably, but you better come back tomorrow and not disappear for another three years.”

Hawke laughed at that then went off into the night to start some trouble as the Vigilante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this may seem like the last chapter, but I am going to add a few more chapters to show the aftermath of all of this. Thank you all for reading!


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnic has caused some trouble in Prison, now Hawke is going to pay him a visit.

The next morning Hawke told Nardual that his services were no longer needed but he could stay in Merrill's home and that if he ever needed anything just ask him.

Hawke was also staying at Merrill’s house for the next couple of weeks until he was able to buy another estate.

He headed to the Prison to have a word with Donnic. Apparently Donnic killed a Guard last night in attempt to escape, Hawke would not have that.

Hawke walked into the Prison, no disguise and no Vigilante gear. Just Hawke.

“Hello Donnic.”

“Hawke? What are you doing here?” 

“Just came to stop by, I got back in town the other day and heard about all of this.”

“You must help me! I have been framed by this stupid Vigilante! He told me he was going to kill Aveline you must let me out so we can kill him!”

Does he really think he can trick me? This guy is desperate.

“Is that so? Do you have any evidence?” Hawke questioned, playing along with Donnic’s lie.

“Well…”

 

“That is what I thought Donnic.” Hawke walked over and grabbed Donnic by his shirt collar through the prison cell bars. “If you ever try to escape again or hurt an innocent I will kill you myself. You will stay in this cell for the rest of your life and by The Maker you deserve it! If you so much as give a Guard a dirty look I will come back here and rip you limb from limb, gouge your eyes out, and then slit your throat.” Hawke was basically barking at him like a dog.

Donnic’s eyes were full of fright, but he still tried act strong.

“You would never get away with it!”

“Oh really?” Hawke looked around at the other prisoners who were dieing for a piece of Donnic. “You see Donnic, when you are Guard you put away bad guys, and it looks like some of your fellow prisoners are not so happy that you put them in here. I could make it look like they did it and doubt some of them would even care.”

“You wouldn’t….”

“But I would! So you stay here and get what you deserve you little mongrel.”

With that Hawke walked away and laughed as he saw Donnic’s face. He looked like he was about to wet himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------

That night Hawke stopped by Aveline’s for dinner. 

“I heard someone paid Donnic a visit, and for some odd reason he has been in line all day.”

“Really? I wonder who it could have been.” 

Aveline laughed, “Thank you Hawke, I can not have him trying to escape again.”

“Anything for you Aveline.” as he walked over and kissed her as they cleaned up their dinner.

For the next hour or so Hawke and Aveline cuddled up on the couch and joked about the past couple of years and everything that had happened. 

“It is getting late, I should probably get back home.” Hawke sighed as he started to stand up

“Where are you staying anyway?” Aveline questioned

“In Merrill’s old house with another elf named Nardual and Champion.”

“You are staying in the run down Alienage with your dog and an elf?”

“Yes, it is quite cozy actually.” Hawke teased.

“Well….” Aveline started to walk over to him until their faces were only inches apart. “Why don’t you stay here tonight, it's not very cozy here with just me, maybe you could fix that?”

“I think I may just have the perfect solution to that problem.” Hawke said as he grabbed Aveline and kissed her.

She wrapped his legs around him as Hawke picked her up taking them to the bedroom, kissing the whole way there.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawke was suddenly in a room, a familiar room. The one where his mother had died. He looked at the spot where she had died. Instead of seeing a dead body, Hawke saw his Mother standing there with the pale expression and scars all over her face that she had worn when she died.

“Mother? You are supposed to be dead.” Hawke said.

“You….. Killed… Me…” The body growled.

“No this is not right, this is a dream.” Hawke replied angrily.

“This is the truth!” The image of his mother screamed

Suddenly Aveline popped into the room.

“Aveline stay back!” Hawke yelled.

Dozens of demons crawled out of the ground and started ripping Hawke apart. 

Hawke screamed in pain, as the ghost of his mother laughed as she walked over to Aveline who was still and slit her throat.

“Hawke! Hawke wake up!” 

Suddenly Hawke eyes opened and saw Aveline leaning over him, eyes full of terror. The eyes full of terror turned to gentleness and she saw the own fear that was in Hawke’s eyes.

Hawke was on his back laying on the floor of Aveline’s bedroom, it was still night. Then Hawke noticed all of the sweat he was covered in. 

“It is ok Hawke, it was just a dream, you are safe now.” Aveline whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly.

“I….. I….” Hawke tried to get words out but he could not.

They got back into bed and this time Hawke wrapped his arms around Aveline, holding her tight.

I will not lose her. It was just a dream.

With that thought in his head, Hawke fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or two chapters left! Sorry for not posting this sooner but I have been so busy. Hope you enjoy!


	11. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I have been busy so here is the Final Chapter!! It is very very very short but it just ties up a lot of loose ends.

As years went by Hawke and Aveline happily married, and bore two children. They had one boy named Charlie and another boy named Arthur. 

Hawke was still the Vigilante, but worked along side Guard Captain Aveline, where he took more criminals into jail instead of killing them. 

Varric had gone off on to Ferelden to visit a town known as Haven to witness the Conclave.  
Hawke had heard from Varric that the Chantry was looking for him but Varric kept him hidden since he knew Hawke did not want to be involved in any more trouble involving Mages and Templars.

Days after Donnic had been arrested he was murdered in his cell by a former gang leader he had arrested, which didn’t bother Hawke but shook Aveline up quite a bit for a little while.

The nightmares that Hawke would endure became rare as he now settled into his life with   
Aveline, he felt more safe and assured when she was with him.

Aveline and Hawke were deeply in love and could not ask for a better life together.

However, one morning Hawke received a message…

“Hawke, need you at Skyhold now… Corypheus is back.”

-Varric

With that, Hawke kissed Aveline and his sons goodbye for he knew he would be away for some time. What happened afterwards is another story….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading along my first FanFic! Please tell how it was or if there are any other FanFics you would like me to try to write.


End file.
